Nurse
by Valori Kei
Summary: Request: Clyde tries to be a sexy nurse for Kenny. / Clenny, one shot.


This request has been sitting in my wips for almost a year so I finally finished it!

Kenny/Clyde needs way more love

* * *

"Almost ready, stud muffin?" Kenny called out from the bed, laying comfortably in the center of it with a mound of pillows under his head. He stared at the ceiling, idly rubbing circles into his belly to help resist the urge to stroke off to his anticipation alone. The bathroom door connected to their shared master bedroom was cracked just an inch, the light spilling through interrupted by brief movements here and there as Clyde shuffled behind it.

"Y-yeah, one sec," Clyde grunted back at him, but it was quiet and effortful, and had Kenny's eyebrows set into a worried pinch. He sat up a bit, his ears tuned to the pull and catch of a zipper, then another pull, then a frustrated whisper of a curse.

"You good?" Kenny couldn't help but ask again when Clyde went quiet a moment later. He heard his boyfriend take in a shaky gasp that tapered off into a quiet whimper, and instantly Kenny lurched out of bed. He rushed the bathroom, flinging the door open just as Clyde started crying in earnest. "Babe! Oh- honey bear, what's wrong?"

Clyde stuffed his face in his hands and took a shuddering breath, his shoulders trembling as he stood in front of the mirror. The silly, plastic-white dress clung to him and strained a bit at its seams, the zipper barely reaching halfway up Clyde's back. It didn't exactly take a genius to figure out what got Clyde upset, and Kenny gnawed on his lower lip before gently taking Clyde by the shoulders, turning him around and away from his reflection.

"I- I look-" Clyde struggled between gasping breaths, his face red and eyes leaking unhappy tears. He couldn't finish, just letting Kenny pull him into a tight hug, his boyfriend's arms wrapping tightly around his frame to comfort him. "I- look fat…"

"Awh, Clyde," Kenny sighed softly to him, petting his hair and stroking him delicately, waiting until Clyde had regained enough composure to take a full breath. "You wanna take it off, biscuit?" Clyde squeezed his arms around Kenny's back, refusing to let go.

"B-but- I wanna-" he fumbled for words, having always struggled to communicate when he got upset. Kenny held him patiently, knowing they had all night together. If anything, he figured maybe he could give Clyde a blow job to make him feel better and they could try again in an hour or so. Clyde trailed off before letting out a defeated noise, opting to just try starting his sentence over. "You got it for me, s-so I wanna wear it for you, a-an' yeah… I just… it looks bad…"

"No, it really doesn't," Kenny promised, but when Clyde flinched and looked up at him, he just looked more upset that Kenny didn't agree with him. Exhaling through his nose, Kenny took another minute to pet Clyde's hair, just holding him. "I think you look sexy in it. Besides, it's my fault for getting the wrong size, and it's technically a lady's cut. You don't have to worry about hourglass figures with me, Clyde. And, another thing," Kenny purred, his tone dropping low as he pressed his face up against Clyde's ear, a hand dipping under the unzipped portion of the dress. "It's not like I'm going to make you wear it for very long…"

Clyde squeaked slightly at being tickled, and this time pried himself away from his boyfriend, his cheeks a hot scarlet. He worried his lip for a moment, but it was a look Kenny knew well to mean the reminder of being about to have sex spiked his enthusiasm back up. "O-okay. Go get back in bed and then we can start."

"See you there," Kenny hummed in a low voice that dripped with lust, and he gave Clyde's ass a good pinch before he left. His boyfriend let out a ticklish yelp and shooed him out of the door, shutting it to give Kenny space to get set back up. The blond happily skipped back to bed and jumped on it, hurriedly tucking himself in and putting his head back in the pillows. Clyde waited for about ten seconds after the room went quiet before nudging the door open, the bathroom light giving him a halo glow as he gathered the courage to get into character.

"E'scuse me, mister," he mumbled as he stepped out, and for the first time Kenny got a good look at him in his cute little get up. The shoulders of the dress stood out a little bit since it was still half-way unzipped, the front stretching tightly across Clyde's tiddies and tummy. It squeezed him, but Kenny loved that about it because it was just another reminder of all the skin waiting underneath for him to kiss and adore. The skirt was a bit longer than it looked like it would be on the packaging, not that it wasn't also deliciously tight across Clyde's bulge. Everything about his boyfriend just had him drooling, but the real pièce de résistance were Clyde's thighs, peeking out from the gap between the bottom of his skirt and the very top of his thigh-high stockings. They were a real staple in their sex life already, a well-loved set with cutesy pink ribbons on the front, hiding the little bit where the garter strap held them up and in place. They fit Clyde better than the dress, but Kenny still ogled the little bit of soft and pudgy skin that spilled from the top of the tall socks. "I just gotta get some uh, measures for the doctors."

"I'm all yours, nurse, just tell me what I should do to help," Kenny grinned, Clyde mirroring the look before remembering he wasn't supposed to act so eager. He tried to stifle his smile, which just made him even cuter as he walked over to the bed with a little clipboard- paper not included.

"Yeah, uhm… says here the doctors need a temperature check," Clyde recited the line he had practiced with Kenny earlier when they had first brought up this idea together, pretending to look at a patient's record form on his clipboard. Kenny smirked, tipping his head back to offer Clyde his forehead. Clyde just smiled at him a little wider, grabbing the sheets instead of feeling his head. "No, sir, that wouldn't be a good measure."

"You mean you don't want to hold my face, nurse?" Kenny teased, which took Clyde a bit off guard. He shot him a look, and immediately Clyde had Kenny's face in his hands, looking desperately like he wanted to kiss him. Kenny smirked, pressing his cheek against Clyde's sweaty palm. "Well gee, miss, feels to me like you might be a little warm yourself."

"Y-you're the patient, _mister_," Clyde pouted back at him and withdrew his hands quickly, peeling the sheets back from Kenny's body, coming face to face with the hard bump in Kenny's pants. If Clyde was blushing earlier, he looked like he might faint at the sight of it now. "Uh… I'll need you to remove those, sir."

"You got it, sugar," Kenny smirked, loving the way Clyde squirmed and stared as he wiggled on the bed for a second, inching his pants down around the curve of his ass before cleanly whipping them off. Clyde swallowed thickly, glancing at Kenny for one more second.

"Those too," he mumbled, gesturing vaguely at Kenny's boxers. Kenny smirked, dragging his hands down the sides of the shorts and then to the front of them, gently stroking himself over the soft cotton fabric.

"Are you suggesting I have an anal option for checking my temperature?" Kenny teased again, Clyde giving him another nervous but excited smile. His boyfriend didn't answer, which meant it wasn't a no, and off the boxers came, Kenny's dick standing proudly up as it leaked for attention. Clyde, the goddamn tease, didn't reach for it though, his gaze wandering down a little lower.

"I need you to spread your legs, mister," Clyde informed Kenny, but he wasn't about to give in so easily.

"Sorry, nurse, I'm still sore from today's procedure. Could you move 'em for me?" he chuckled, his hand busying itself with rubbing circles into his belly again, letting it lift his shirt a little out of the way for Clyde to get a peek at his belly and the trail of soft, downy hair that lead down between his legs. Neatly trimmed, as usual. Clyde gulped, one shoulder raising up nervously as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Uh, that's… that's not really, uhm… that's against policy. Oh. Uh, sir," he replied, almost forgetting to address Kenny politely because of how goddamn distracting his stupid sexy body was. Kenny smirked, letting out a groan as he arched a bit, clenching his legs shut before relaxing them again, just barely splayed apart.

"Sorry, I'm just so sore… It'll be our secret, nurse, what'd'ya say? Just this once, help a poor patient out?"

"Uh... well, okay," Clyde agreed, the skirt of his dress riding up almost completely when he put his knee on the bed, his ass looking absolutely amazing when he crawled up. Clyde awkwardly climbed over Kenny's legs, setting his hands down on Kenny's knees after leaving his clipboard abandoned on the bedside table. "Just don't tell?"

"I'll try to keep it down for your sake, nurse," Kenny smiled with a wink, and made sure to give Clyde a long, drawn out moan as his boyfriend nudged his legs apart, hiking them up and making his dick twitch with excitement again. Clyde licked his lips and tried to be subtle about it, but every bit of Kenny was hypersensitive to any little move Clyde made, and he certainly didn't miss it.

"Okay, uhm… I'll get started then-"

"Wait! This won't hurt, will it? And if it will, will you make it up to me?" Kenny arched and rolled his head back against the pillows, more than happy to make a show of himself. Clyde blushed and mumbled a quiet agreement as he sucked a finger into his mouth, using his other hand to grab Kenny by the joystick. Kenny exhaled with a shudder, finally, _finally_ getting some relief. Clyde's finger slid out of his mouth with a little pop, glistening with saliva now as Clyde bent over him. He glanced at Kenny as he dragged the tip of his finger up to his hole, his breath hot against the side of Kenny's dick.

"Uhm, I'm gunna stick it in," he informed Kenny, then followed through on his promise, gently pressing his finger into Kenny's ass while keeping his other hand squeezed tightly around his dick. As Kenny was about to exhale he sucked in another whiny breath, Clyde's tongue lapping at the base of his cock as his finger wiggled experimentally in him. "Uh… you good? Sir?"

"Yeah, mm, oh…. Yeah, I'm good. Yeah, you take my temperature, nurse," Kenny mewled happily as he rocked his ass down to meet Clyde's finger better, able to feel his other curled digits brush against his inner thigh and ass cheeks. Clyde smirked, dragging his tongue up the side of Kenny's dick before swallowing it down, screwing his eyes shut until he adjusted before cracking them open to look at his boyfriend for approval. Eagerly moaning, Kenny slid a hand down into Clyde's hair, stroking his thumb over Clyde's sensitive and flushed ear before nudging him closer to his crotch. "Mm, is it hot, nurse?"

Clyde let out a whine for him, gently starting to bob his head up and down, curling his finger in time until he found a good rhythm. Kenny yelped and gripped Clyde's short brown hair with his hand, using his other to rub and fondle his own chest from under his shirt, eagerly enjoying his boyfriend's practiced mouth. Damn! Clyde was really starting to get good at this, almost too good. Shit, he couldn't let himself get too excited, not with everything else they had planned.

"Y-you got the measurement yet?" Kenny panted, weakly batting at Clyde's head to get him off before he lost it. Clyde was a little slow on the uptake but then realized what Kenny meant, pulling off and pulling out. A little dribble of drool leaked from the corner of his mouth, and he smudged it away with the back of his wrist as he collected himself to speak.

"Uh huh. You're really hot," Clyde replied with a blush, then leaned forward over Kenny, setting his hands down on either side of Kenny's torso, half-laying on top of him. He pretended to peer over and check Kenny's "forms" on the clipboard, then focused on his boyfriend. "I… next on the- the list, it's, uhm…"

"Yeah, nurse?" Kenny hummed and raised his knee up gently between Clyde's legs, his boyfriend letting out a soft whine before grinding himself back against it, his stockings straining around his thighs and his dress hiked up and showing off the lacy pink thong Kenny liked him to wear during sex. Clyde panted, needing a second to indulge himself and his body before he carried on.

"I need, I-" Clyde collapsed with a soft noise, resting his cheek on Kenny's chest as he weakly humped and ground against Kenny's leg and hip, his chubby body trembling within the confines of his dress. "I need to collect a- sample. Sir."

"Yeah? A sample, huh?" Kenny smirked and brought his knee up a little more forcefully, forcing Clyde to give him more of those desperate little whines. Clyde moaned and nodded his head, his cheek still against Kenny's chest, his ass up in the air and wiggling a bit. "Where should I put it? In a cup?"

Clyde blushed and whined, squeezing a fistful of Kenny's shirt into his hand. "Uh, n-no sir, you… you can just give it to me. Please? I'll take- anything you can give me. I want it."

Kenny had to bite the inside of his cheek to control himself, letting the brief pain distract him from how goddamn sexy it always was to listen to Clyde beg. It had been a couple months into their relationship before Kenny realized that Clyde rarely even realized he was begging, and how sinfully easy it was to get Kenny to give in whenever that desperation got into Clyde's voice. His ragged breathing, his trembling lower lip, those starry, watery brown eyes blown so big and so wide, sucking Kenny into instant compliance with even the smallest of requests… shit.

"Where do I put it? Here?" Kenny murmured, half-hoping Clyde would spell it out for him as he dipped two fingers into Clyde's mouth, his boyfriend dutifully sucking on them and dragging his fat tongue around them. Clyde started to sit up, Kenny's fingers slipping from his mouth just as quickly as they slipped in.

"N-no, sir. Here, I'll show you," Clyde managed to pant, and Kenny had to admire how well he was hanging on to his character's role. Really, how damn lucky was he to have someone as amazing as Clyde as his boyfriend?!

Clyde sat back and gave Kenny the space he needed to rearrange themselves, Kenny swiping their lube from the bedside table as he went. Clyde settled on his knees, glancing back at Kenny before he tipped forward, his face almost in the pillows as his hands reached back. He grabbed his own ass and spread it for Kenny, one finger holding the thong string back as he presented himself for his "patient". "Y-you can put your sample here, sir. Th- the only requirement is that you f-fill it all the way to the top. Can you, uhm- can you do that for me, s-sir?"

"Well, only one way to find out, _nurse_," Kenny drooled over Clyde's amazing bubble butt, slapping a hand down onto one cheek and making his boyfriend yelp. Clyde's cock strained against his panties, his thighs looking so incredibly sexy in his stockings. Kenny massaged Clyde's ass in his palm, shuddering before pouring some lube onto his fingers. Clyde whined and panted hard into the pillows as Kenny stretched him open, both of them a bit hasty as they itched for the next part.

Kenny slathered lube over himself as Clyde trembled beneath him, his hands leaving little red streaks across his ass as he kept himself spread open for Kenny, his puckered hole gaping ever so slightly. "Got your sample coming right up, nurse. Let me know if it's big enough for you."

Clyde let out a high pitched little shriek as Kenny pushed himself in, his earlier preparations just barely enough to accommodate Kenny's length. His boyfriend groaned out a rumbly moan of bliss, letting his eyes slip shut as Clyde's warmth embraced him and squeezed him like a vice. "O-oh fuck! Big-" Clyde panted breathily, his hands slipping from his ass to smack against the sheets, desperately scrambling for something to hold onto. His spine arched beautifully, his back fat looking soft and squishy as he contorted with pleasure. Kenny smirked at him as he grabbed the dress zipper and yanked it down, giving Clyde a little bit more breathing room. He went for his love handles next, squeezing him as he gave a small thrust. Clyde yelped but quieted quickly, whimpering and shaking in Kenny's hands. "Fuck, ngh- gimme-"

"Just wait, you'll get your 'sample'," Kenny smirked and pulled back, easing inside again and making sure Clyde could feel every inch of him as he carefully moved. The stress and tension in Clyde's shoulders and arms relaxed and he went limp with a moan, nothing but a dead weight of whiny gasps and groans for his boyfriend. Kenny took his cue, angling Clyde's hips up a bit more before working up a fast pace, his hips clapping against Clyde's partially bare thighs and ass with each short thrust. He had Clyde's spot memorized and gladly took advantage of him and his openness, Clyde squeaking and yelping with every other thrust that hit inside him just right.

Any formal roleplaying rules were out the window then, and it was clear Clyde had forgotten all of those witty one-liners he'd practiced with Kenny earlier now that he had a dick in his ass. Not that Kenny could be bothered trying to butter up his sexy little nurse any more than he already had, happy to just be in this moment with the love of his life instead of pretending to be somebody else. Clyde loved him, trusted him, shared his body with him, and anything else was just the wrapping paper to the present. "Yeah honey bear, that feel good?" he checked, reaching under Clyde to palm his short, fat dick, his boyfriend whimpering as he melted into putty for him. Clyde was beyond words, managing a sound that sounded kind of like a "yeah", and that was good enough for Kenny to press a little harder, a bit deeper.

Clyde shouted suddenly, slamming his hips back and spasming as he came, his cry of pleasure echoing slightly in their little room. His squeezing sent Kenny over the edge, but he was happy to come knowing he had gotten his boyfriend off too. Kenny let his head tip back as his orgasm rippled through him, staying put where he was until he'd given Clyde everything he'd asked for. They stayed like that together for a minute before Clyde wiggled slightly, trying to stretch his legs and relax his knees after being on them for so long.

"Sorry babe," Kenny smiled at him, pulling back and helping him ease down flat to the mattress, peppering kisses up and down his spine as he draped himself over Clyde. His boyfriend let out a giggle, just a soft little chuckle of contentment as they rolled into each other for a hug.

"Thanks for the- hah, sample," Clyde smirked, knowing it was a silly and stupid thing to say, but he was glad he said it and didn't have any regrets. Kenny kissed his cheek, grinning just as wide as they nuzzled together.

"Any time, nurse."

"I think you'd look good in this," Clyde said after a moment, arching back into a seal stretch so he could tug the costume's sleeves off of his arms. Kenny remained quiet for a second, a little disappointed but not terribly so. "I don't want it to go to waste… but come on, it really… makes me look fat."

"No, it just doesn't fit," Kenny sighed, then gave a surprised blink when Clyde leaned over and kissed him.

"Yeah. So I'll just get a different one in a bigger size, and we can like… both be nurses."

Kenny paused before smiling widely at Clyde, more than happy to start brainstorming their next romp. "Oh yeah? Two broke students needing money for their next quarter at school?"

"Uh, I was thinking more like two nurses that got in the medical weed stash. Or like. Getting caught on security cameras."

"God damn it, Clyde, I love you so much. Keep talking like that and I'm going to have to report you to the ethics bureau."

* * *

Leave me a comment if you enjoyed? Also feel free to PM me if you'd like to join my south park multishipper discord server to meet other cool fans who love SP ships!


End file.
